Steps
by SKRowling
Summary: So my Mother married someone last night. Someone she knew from high school. She married him like on the spot. She went to her high school reunion in Vegas and Came back with a man. This just popped into my head. Jori of course! Disclaimer: I so not own Victorious, never will. oh well what is there to do.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Something I have been working on in my bored state... I have not had a chance to post anything all week because I have no wifi... I guess that saves you from giving me instant gratification... but I am dying to see your reviews!so tell me what you thik! Don't beshy. -S.K.**

* * *

**Steps**

* * *

**Introductions**

* * *

So my Mother married someone last night. Someone she knew from high school. She married him like on the spot. She went to her high school reunion in Vegas and Came back with a man.

Jaden was with dad, because I refuse to see that man. I refuse to let some man dictate my life… and I wasn't going to let some guy that I have never met dictate mine either.

Check this, not only does this man mean to move into our too big for just the three of us mansion in Bellaire, but he was bringing baggage with him. Two step sisters. Fuck my life. Well at least I don't have to share a room.

"Jade, they are here!" Mom said chirpy and irritating as she walked to the front door. I came half way down the stairs and sat in wait half way down. I looked to the foyer, and saw a tall, kind of hot middle-aged guy, with a head full of dark hair and olive skin. Damn. Mom had taste.

My eyes drifted to evil stepsister number one. What a gank. She stood next to her dad in like six-inch fazzinni boots texting on her phone and ignoring mom and dad introductions. Well… I can't fault her for that, because I have yet to make it down the steps. She didn't want to be here any more than I did. "Trina!" Her dad said startling her out of what she had been doing. "Please say hello to Joanne. Don't be so rude."

"Yeah, hey..." She said then looked around the house and her jaw dropped. "Whoa… we live here now?"

I rolled my eyes, and just as I did this the back door chime rung. Soon Jaden was walking through the foyer and he stopped short of Trina. It figured. He liked them flashy. "Hey, I'm Jaden." Trina looked at him and I swear she salivated.

"Jaden! Have you met our new big sister Trina?" I said coming the rest of the way down the stairs. I wanted to put that thought right out of his mind right now. Except all that seemed to flash through his mind was, easy access.

"My God Trina, couldn't you just grab your own bags?" I heard from the door and I turned to see Stepsister number two was frozen looking around the foyer like she had never been anyplace like this, much less live in one. I took a good look at her, and damn it if I wasn't having the same thoughts as Jaden toward my new sister.

Yeah okay you found me out, I'm Bi and so deep in the closet, that there aren't even skeletons down this deep. I figured that as long as I kept a boyfriend, I never had to come out of the closet. But my new sis… she was just my style. She was trendy cool tomboy next door. I bit my lower lip and let my eyes wander over her body. Until I realized she was looking at me, and mom had said my name. I looked up. "What?"

"This is my daughter Jade. Jade, this is Tori, Trina, and David Vega." I nodded and turned my head because I was blushing. "Jade can you lead Tori to her room, while Jaden, since you like Trina so much show her to her room. Dave, let me show you where you can put your stuff."

We all went our separate ways. Jaden picking up what Trina had indicated was hers. Tori picked up a duffel bag and a box and followed me. Mom had assigned then the rooms with adjoining bathrooms. Tori's was closest to my room. It was a staff suite, which was a smaller version of the Master bedroom. I won it in a toss up because Jaden and I used to have the girls rooms.

My room now was the best. It was set apart, furthest from the Master bed. With a stair case that led directly to the kitchen right next to it. Which means Beck could so sneak into my soundproof room at night.

"Here you are." I stated to her.

"Thanks." Tori said and walked into the room. Then she closed the door in my face. I blinked.

What the hell? "Whatever." I said and headed to my room. I pulled out my phone. I was a little frustrated now that I got some serious eye candy sleeping in the room next to mine. "Beckett…" I said into the phone.

"Jade…" he said. I could hear the stupid smirk on his face.

"Come over."

"Not until you apologize."

"For what, Beck? She was looking at you for way too long."

"Yes, but you didn't have to cut her ponytail off!"

"It's just hair, it will grow back!"

"Well then, enjoy your night." He said.

"Beck come on!" I whined. He is the only one I would whine to. I smirked and put on a British accent that we did in private. "Just come to me, and we'll shag our brains out."

"Bloody Hell Jade since you put it that way, I'll be there immediately." He replied and I laughed.

"Hurry, lover, come through the back it is closer to my chambers."

I hurried through my things and put on the sexiest underwear I could find. I was about to wait for him at the back door, when I heard a commotion at the bottom of the steps. I ran down the stairs in my robe "David what the hell!" I screamed when I saw Beck in a half nelson.

"You know this guy?" My stepfather asked. Tori and Trina looked over at me. Tori's eyes took in my undressed state.

"Uh, Dad… I'm guessing that's the boyfriend." She said.

David let Beck go. "What are you doing sneaking around here?" He asked then he looked at me and did a double take. He took a deep breath and remembered I was not one of his daughters. I smirked and took Beck's hand and led him up the stairs.

Trina began to laugh. Tori chuckled as well. "Well at least you won't have to worry about me sneaking a boy in here." She said.

"Uh, Danni can't sneak in here either." David said.

"That's fine daddy." Tori said. I didn't hear anymore because by this time my room door was closed and my legs were wrapped around my boyfriend as he carried me to the bed.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: so i wrote like a fiend on my waking hours of my stupor. here is what you got. tell me what you think! don't be shy. - S.K.**

* * *

**House Party**

* * *

I walked Beck out of my room and kissed him at the door. Made out with him was more like it. That was what Beck was good for. Because outside of that magic stick he carried, he was an utterly worthless boyfriend. I waved him off and when he stepped away, Tori was standing at the stairs that led to the kitchen.

Her eyes roamed all over my body and I looked down to notice that my robe had fallen open. I quickly covered myself and glared in her direction. Her brow shot up and she rolled her eyes. "You tell anyone …" I began the threat.

"What happens in Jade's room stays in Jade's room." She said and closes the door to her room.

The next morning, I got down to the kitchen. Tori was there with her glasses perched on her nose, and a seriously tattered book in her hands and a bowl of cereal. "What are you reading?" I asked.

She jumped startled. She closed the book and sat on it. It must have been a really good part. "Annie on my mind." She stated hurrying.

"What's it about?" I asked.

"Friendship." She said finishing up her cereal and getting up from the table. She reached for her phone and dialed a number. "Hey Danni." She said and stepped out to the back patio.

I could see her blush, and I wonder what does this Danni person have to do with That Vega girl. So I got up and walked over to the door to see if I could hear her side of her conversation. "Nah, don't worry. My stepsister won't say anything, I'm sure of it. And.. My stepbrother and Trina are to busy flirting with each other to care. Her mom and my dad are leaving this weekend for their Honeymoon. And I have a room all to my self…"she said with a flirty smile at the end. Ah… well she was right I wasn't going to say a damn thing, but… I could torture her with holding this tid bit over her head.

I turned and headed back up the stairs. Because Meanwhile… I didn't know the Parents were leaving for the weekend. I'm sure they said something. I just wasn't listening. So I rushed upstairs calling Cat in the process. "Hey there Kitten." I said with a smirk.

"Hey, Hey! What's up?" she said on the other end. Then I heard a slap and she said, "Robbie! Stop I don't want to play pirates with you!"

"What's Robbie doing at your house this early?" I asked.

She giggled and sighed. "We were—"

Ugh… "You know what Kitten, I don't care… what I called you for was the fact that my mom is going off on her honeymoon and I want to throw a party."

"Yes!" Cat said and I heard her tell Robbie on the other end. Ugh, I hate pupped boy so much. I know they are dating I just know it. She keeps him secret only because she knows I hate him. Not that it's such a big secret.

"Ugh, why does he have to come?" I grumble on the phone.

"He's our friend Jade."

"He's your boyfriend Cat… not My friend." I retorted.

She gasped. "He is not my boyfriend!"

"What?" I heard Robbie say on the other end.

I rolled my eyes as I shook my head. "Whatever, Listen, You invite the kids from school. I got Beck and I have to go shopping and stuff as soon as I find out when they are leaving I will send you the details."

"Kay Kay." She said and hung up.

I went and stood just outside my door and saw Tori pass by. "Vega." I said. She stopped and looked at me. Her eyes roamed the length of my body, ending at my eyes with a questioning brow. "I won't tell about Danni, if you help me with something."

"You wont say anything about Danni anyway, but I'm listening." She called my bluff. Fair enough.

"Party tonight?"

"Can I invite some friends?" She stated folding her arms across her chest.

"It's only fair."

"Then, you won't have much time to plan. They don't leave till three. If the party is going to start in enough time for teenagers to make it here and get home before the sun comes up. So go shopping now." Tori said. "I know some guys, I'll get us some drinks, and uh…" She looks around. "Do you guys have a maid or something? Because we are gonna need help with a house this size.

"I got that… Not my first Rodeo." I smirked and picked up my phone to get my maid service on the phone. Tori smirked and turned to do a bit of calling on her own.

"Now, Jade Please be nice to your new sisters. Take them out to meet your friends or something." Mom said giving me a hug at the door.

"Sure mom." I said because meeting my friends was exactly what we were we're going to do with them. As soon as the car pulled out of the drive, we sprang into action. Cat came over a few minutes later to help.

"Hey Jade." She said.

"Hey, who's coming?'

"Beck and Robbie… Sinjin."

"Sinjin? That freak?" I asked

"Well, Rex kind of let the party leak." She said sheepishly.

I growled. "Anyone else with some musical ability coming? I mean what about Andre?"

"Oh, he said his best friend has a party going on today, so he's going there."

"Best friend?"

"You know, from his neighborhood?" Cat continued. Then I remembered. He had a major crush on her until he found out she was a lesbian.

"Oh… okay well I guess we could improvise." I said as the bell rang. I headed toward the door and opened it. A girl just a little taller than me was leaning against the doorframe. I told you I was a little Bi didn't I? well damn if this girl wasn't hot as hell. If I weren't taken… She was tall and had legs for miles, her hair was curly and her skin was flawless chocolate. Her eyes were an amber color and her perfect plump lips…

"Danni!" I heard Vega from behind me, and she sprang forward and fully made out with her in front of my face. "Baby, I'm so glad you came." Tori said leading her toward the stairs.

"Um… Vega…" I said.

She stopped and looked at me. Then laughed and thumped her forehead. "Sorry, Jade This is Danielle, My girlfriend. Danni… This is my sister Jade."

"Stepsister." I replied.

Danni kind of smiled then turned to Tori. "She's a little gay, " She stated with a giggle.

Tori looked at me then back at her. "Baby, you can't help being that hot. Come on." And then she pulled her all the way up the stairs toward her room.

"What about the party?" I shouted after her feebly. I don't know why, but I didn't want her in that room with Danni.

"Your party, not mine." Tori said.

"Don't you have friends coming?" I asked.

"Yup… One… He'll fit right in. Won't miss me at all." She said just before slamming her door shut.

"Fuck!" I said and went about the business of the party.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: THis chapter title is stupid... but anyway. Enjoy! dont' forget to review and tell me what you think! Don't be shy! Oh! And I was nominated for a Topaz Award for Author of the year! DOn't forget to vote for your favorites! Later! - S.K.**

* * *

**Putting two and two together**

* * *

Three hours later and the party was really getting started. The doorbell rang and I answered. "Hey Scary Girl." Andre said walking into my house.

"I thought your best friend was having a party… Oh my god. Tori is your best friend?"

He grinned. "Sure Chizz. When Cat Called Tori hadn't given me the address yet. So when she texted it to me a few hours later I told her that I knew you. She didn't say anything?"

I thought back to when Tori had disappeared in her Room with Danni. She said that he would fit right in. "I guess she did."

"Where is Tori?" He asked.

"Having one long fuck session in her room." I said a little disgusted.

"Oh, Danni's here." He said with understanding. "Tori is convinced that girl is the love of her life."

I raised an eyebrow and looked at him suspiciously. "You don't think so?"

He shook his head. "Tori treats that girl like a princess. And now that her dad married into this place… I'm not saying she's a gold digger…"

"Got it." I said and turned my attention toward the stairs. "There's your bestie."

"Damn!" Andre stated as Tori was pressed against Danni at the top of the stairs.

"She's been getting it in all afternoon." I stated and walked away to find Beck. Andre laughed and followed me into the house.

Beck stood in the corner talking to some gank. No… not gonna happen. He may just be a toy for me, but he is my toy. Jade doesn't share. I headed in his direction and when he saw me his dark eyes got even darker. He was ready for me the moment he laid eyes on me. I like it when he is like this. He is a fun toy when he is horny.

I leaned into him coming between him and that chick and I kissed him. I pressed myself against him just as I had seen Tori do with Danni. Andre got to the stereo and began to play some decent music for a change and I pulled Beck on to the dance floor. We danced a few songs but when he began to get too handsy too fast I pulled away and walked off to the kitchen. Tori was in the kitchen with Andre, and they laughed at something as I walked in. "But seriously Tor, you should think about it. You're talented."

"Andre, there's no way! I mean, it isn't like dad couldn't afford it, but if I go… Trina will want to go." Tori said leaning forward. I stopped at the counter.

"Go where?" I asked.

"Hollywood Arts," Andre stated. "I told her auditions were next week."

"You do know you actually have to have talent to go to that school right?" I told them. I don't know what Tori can do, but this I have to see.

"Tori can sing." Andre stated, "And she has actually helped me write a few of my songs. And she plays the Piano."

I like Andre's songs. I looked at my new sister. "Prove it."

"I don't need to prove anything to you." Tori said.

I came up to her and faced off. "You scared?"

She raised her brow and rolled her eyes. "How am I supposed to prove that I can sing?"

It was my turn to roll my eyes. "Karaoke… you and me right now in front of everyone at this party."

Tori froze. "I have never sung in front of anyone."

"You have to get used to that if you go to Hollywood Arts."

"I don't want to go to Hollywood Arts!" She yelled.

"So you are scared." I stated.

"Fine." Tori said.

"I'm picking the song." I added.

"Fine." She stated and looked at Andre. He just looked pleased with himself.

"This is gonna be great." He ran out to the equipment, "so what's the song gonna be?"

"Take a hint." I stated and looked at Vega. She smirked she looks like she would identify with the song. "You start Vega."

"Alright Ladies and Gentle men, Put your hands together, for the New Sisters in Rhyme…" Tori and I glared in his direction. He only laughed and continued on his corny spiel. "Tori Vega and Jade West, singing Take a Hint."

The first few Na na na's rang out and I watched Tori take deep breaths and I just knew she'd fail. Then she sang out.

**Why am I always hit on by the boys I never like?**

**I always see them coming from the left and from the right…**

Then I cut in. A total pro, because I liked what I had heard, yet that was not the most difficult part of the song… the difficult part was if she could harmonize with me.

_I'm not trying to be a bitch I'm just trying to be polite_

_But it always seems to bite me in the…_

I chose to sing the explicit version, and the crowd went wild.

**Ask me for my number, well you put me on the spot**

_You think that we should hook up, but I think that we should not._

**You had me at hello, but when you open up your mouth…**

Here it comes… The harmonization.

**_And that is when it started going south Oh!_**

I smiled. Vega was good. The crowd was loving it and she played off or what I was doing. She was a natural showman. I saw Cat taking video as we sang, and I knew that I needed a copy of it.

When it was over I hugged my new sister, and Andre, and then I looked for my boyfriend. "Cat!" I stated.

"Hey! You guys were great!" She stated and showed me the video. "I'm uploading it to the slap."

"Cool. Have you seen Beck?" She shook her head and I took off looking for my drunken boyfriend. I wandered outside to the pool where there were a bunch of kids skinny dipping. I saw a pair of heads with dark hair bobbing up and down at the deep end. I was gonna avoid going there until a very familiar groan reached my ears. My head snapped in that direction eyes bulging as I got closer.

Tori stepped out of the house with a question on her lips but it dropped as soon as she saw my face. She followed my line of vision, just as the girl moaned. Together we went to that corner. "What the FUCK!" We screamed together.

But our reactions were really different after that. Tori shrunk away and stepped back from the edge of the pool. I stood my ground and glared at my toy with the gold digger. They deserved each other. "What the fuck is wrong with you?" I said a little lower. I was trying to control my anger.

"Jade…" Beck stammered.

"Baby… Tori Baby wait." Danni the slut said climbing out of the pool. I told you that people were skinny-dipping. She was in her full glory, and damn I wet a little she looked sexy as fuck. But that bitch could go to hell. What? I can appreciate her beauty.

Tori Backed away. "Get the fuck away from me!" She yelled and ran inside. I watched her run and Andre caught her. She was in good hands. So I turned my attention back to the dumbest pieces of shit. I don't know how they hoped to get away with fucking in the damn pool.

Beck didn't get off. He was still hard, so he was still in the pool. He can stay hard for a long time; he needs physical release to get over his horn. You see why I kept him around. "Never talk to me again." I said really low.

Then I looked over at Danielle and restrained myself from beating the crap out of her. "You need to get the fuck out of my house. Stay the fuck away from my sister, I swear I will kill you if I hear she was hurt by you again."

Then I marched into the house took the microphone and said. "Yo, Party is over. You don't have to go home, but you have to get the fuck out of here." Teen voices rose in protest. "NOW!" I screamed, and that cleared the house almost as fast as here come my parents.

I looked around the house after they cleared out, and there was minimal damage. I sighed and climbed the stairs and passed by Tori's door. Andre and Trina hovered around her, as she cried her heart out for that little bitch. That's enough people working on that damage. I went to my room. "Jade…" I heard as my door locked behind me.

My stomach dropped. I turned slowly to see Beck standing there dressed haphazardly, his fucking bulge erect as I'd left him. He hadn't had release. "what the fuck do you want you desensitized prick?"

He smirked, "I thought you liked that I could go for a long time." He came closer to me. I panicked because no matter how hard I screamed; no one would hear me in my soundproof room.

I backed up to my desk and he trapped me against it. "Stop." I said reaching for one of my sharpest scissors.

"you know I need this." He said trapping me by the waist and rubbing his erection near my crotch. My body reacted to that, and I hated myself for it. I didn't want to be in this situation but my panties were soaked, I felt like a whore.

"get the fuck off me!" I said as I kicked at him. He took this as an opportunity to pry my legs apart.

He reached down with his freehand and molested me. He moaned as he felt mt wetness and tore my lacy underwear off. "see I knew you wanted it too." He said working me over with his hand. I gripped my hands around my favorite scissors, and as he reached that intrusive hand to free his bulge, I swung my weapon and buried it in soft, tumescent flesh.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Finished writing this really quick. Have to go take care of some business but I had to get this to you guys. Enjoy! and don't forget to review! Don't be shy.- S.K.**

* * *

**Escape**

* * *

"FUCK!" He bellowed as he fell forward. I pulled my scissors out of his now very limp shaft. I ran for the door and screamed for help. Tori opened her door and watched me run down the hall. "You fucking Bitch you stabbed me." I could hear Beck screaming from my room.

I heard footsteps behind me, and I looked over my shoulder. Tori was following me down the stairs as she held her Pearphone in her hand. "What happened?"

"He was trying to…" I started, and she began to dial.

"Gary, get here fast there's this guy…" She stopped and looked around the house and to me. "He tried to rape Jade."

I flinched at the word as Beck stumbled down the stairs and his hand bleeding profusely. "JADEN!" I yelled as Beck got to me and began to strangle me.

"Oh My god!" Tori said dropping her pearphone and jumped up on his back. I blacked out as his grip tightened and my brother bounded down the stairs.

When I came to, The medics were looking at my bruises. I hadn't realized he had bruised my thigh as he pressed me on to the desk. All of the bruising was defensive, so the fact that I had stabbed him was considered self defense and no charges were brought against me.

When they all left, Jaden Wrapped his arms around me. Tori and Trina held eachother. Eyes full of fear. "Tor, get this house cleaned up, and I'll keep the fact that you were having a party from your dad." The Officer stated. Tori nodded and thanked the officer then turned back to me.

"Hey… are you okay?" She asked. I nodded. "That guy… anyway I'm right next door if you need me."

I rolled my eyes and headed straight to bed. I couldn't sleep though. I tossed and turned and sleep failed me. I got up and walked out to the hall. I tiptoed past the girls rooms and went over to Jaden's room. I knocked lightly and tried his doorknob.

It was locked, he never locked it. I knocked a little louder and he came to the door. He was bare chested and a little sweaty. "Oh god… sorry."

"Thanks." He said and closed the door in my face. I didn't know he was hooking up with anyone. I sighed and paced the hallway a while. I wanted my brother, I needed him.

I gave up and headed toward my room again. Tori opened the door and jumped as she spotted me. "Shhhhhhhhit." She said putting her hand to her heart.

"Where are you going?" I asked eying her dubiously.

"I need some cocoa. I can't sleep. I keep seeing the way Beck looked at you and it made me paranoid." She answered then looked at me. "Can't sleep either?"

I shook my head. "Went to Jaden's room like I did when I was younger… but he's got company."

"It's probably Trina" Tori said with a giggle.

I arched an eyebrow with disgust. "Eww."

"We should check." She said heading in that direction.

"I am not gonna go watch my siblings hook up."

"Eww." Tori said. "I was just gonna check to see if Trina was in her room." I followed her to her sister's door. She opened the door and peeked in. I peeked over her shoulder and we sighed. Trina was in bed.

We closed the door and laughed as we ran down the stairs. "Oh my god, could you imagine?"

"Thank god she was in bed." Tori said.

"Well it's not like it would be that bad, I mean they aren't related or anything." I stated with a shrug.

"Talk about easy access." Tori stated. "I mean if… you and I…" she trailed off and shook her head.

I looked at her and raised a brow. "You just broke up with your girlfriend and you are already eying me?"

She blushed, "NO… I mean I was just saying. You and I are right next door to each other… and your room is sound proof."

I stared at her as she put two mugs of milk in the microwave. I folded my arms across my chest and smirked. "Would you make me scream Vega?"

She turned to face me and looked at me, really looked at me like the way she looked at Danni when she stood at the door. "I could make you hit notes you have never hit before."

I could feel a rush of blood to my neck. My nipples stood erect at the thought and I imagined it wouldn't be so bad if she did. The Microwave beeped and she turned to grab the mugs. I grabbed two spoons and she handed me a mug and we mixed the cocoa in silence.

"Too bad I'm straight then." I said. She has no idea how much that affected me.

"You're not straight." She said before sipping her cocoa. "You were eating Danni alive with your eyes when she was at the door."

I blushed hard this time. I had been caught looking. "She's striking. I can appreciate beauty."

She rolled her eyes and leaned closer to me her hand coming to rest on my chest. Her thumb grazed my nipple. "Then why are your nipples so hard?" Then she took a deep breath by my neck and she whispered. "and why can I make you wet."

I stepped back and she laughed finishing up her cocoa. "whatever." I mumbled.

"You still need company? I promise I won't take advantage of you." She stated.

"No." I said.

She shrugged. "My door is open if you want the company." She said and headed up the stairs. She left me downstairs alone.

I looked around the darkened kitchen. I went around to every door and check to make sure everything was locked again. I checked to see if the alarm had been set and I walked upstairs still feeling uneasy. I passed by Tori's door again and stood there for a minute.

I reached my hand out and tested the door handle. It was unlocked I pushed in and saw her sitting at the edge of her bed. She looked up at me and scooted to one side of the bed. I sighed and lay next to her. I turned my back to her hoping she would hold me, and she did. "Thanks." I whispered.

"Anytime," She said with a pause. "Sis."


	5. Chapter 5

**Creature Comforts**

* * *

I didn't sleep that night. She called me Sis. Truthfully I was glad that she didn't try anything with me that night. I mean Beck almost raped me. I had to be in control of something like that I was never gonna let anyone else lead the way ever.

But what she said felt like she had completely disqualified me from potential easy access as she called it. I am not gonna lie, I had thought about her. I told you I was bi. And my new sister is hot.

"Vega?" I whispered, "are you asleep?"

"No, you keep moving."

"You won't try anything will you?" I asked.

"I'm no monster." Tori then let me go and turn her back to me as I turned to face her. "Besides you're not really my type." She mumbled.

Is she kidding me? "What do you mean not your type? I'm everyone's Type. I'm Hot!"

"Yeah… Hot is all you have going for you right now." She mumbled again.

Seriously? "Vega, what is your type?"

She sighs and turns so that she is lying on her back. "Jade, I am so aware that you understand the power you hold with you being… well you. You are hot and that is power that you know how to wield. This whole time I have known you—"

"What, all of two days?" I interrupted.

"The only thing I know about you is that you are hot and you like to fuck Jerks… sometimes." Tori said. "Also… that means you are straight, and I don't ever want to do a straight girl again. Because you see the last time that happened to me I got hurt."

I forgot about her Danni. "I'm bi…" I said softly kind of deflated. I had to let her heal. "I forgot that I wasn't the only one hurt tonight."

"To tell the truth, what happened to you completely trumped my pain. I wanted to kill that bastard."

"Thanks for jumping on him by the way." I whispered laying on my back next to her. "And letting me stay with you."

"Sure…" She said.

"You should come to Hollywood Arts next year," I said.

"Really?"

"You are fantastic, I mean Vocally I have heard better, but you can move a crowd like no one I have seen." I took a sidelong glance and saw that she was grinning.

"I always wanted to be this serious Pop star."

"What's stopping you?" I asked.

She was quiet for a long moment. "Me…"

"Get out of your own way." I said. "We'll Talk to your dad when Mom and dad get back."

"What happened to your dad?" She asked after a while.

"He lives just down the road Tori. With his new trophy wife and their… brat."

"And the two of you just live here?" Tori said, "Just down the road do you ever see him?"

"Yeah sometimes." Jade stated.

"I can't imagine being able to see my dad and choosing not to." Tori said.

"Why, are you just a Daddy's Girl? What about your mom?"

"She died when I was six." Tori said. "I guess I have had a girly fixation since… it's hard, cause I want to talk to her about everything I am feeling right now, but she isn't here. And talking to her memory just doesn't work. Especially since I don't remember what she looks like really."

"Oh," I said not really knowing how to take it. "I'm sorry."

"Whatever." She said and fell silent.

"For what it's worth, I think you're pretty hot too… and Danni is an idiot." I answered.

"I know," she said, but her words were tearful. I turned to face her, her back was towards me and all I could see was the shake of her shoulders. I reached my arm around her and held her trying to return the favor. This made her cry harder.

I tightened my hold on her. "You know, my mom is surprisingly good at these talks. I know that, That is exactly what you want right now, but I bet you need to talk to someone about that. She can never be your mom, but she is totally awesome."

She only shook her had and dried her face with her night shirt. She patted my hand and whispered a thank you before she grew silent once more. Soon her respiration became deep and she was slowly going to sleep. I let her go and decided to go to my room, I needed my blanket. Shut up it's a comfort thing, and though I felt safe in Tori's arms… she needed me too. We could both use the comfort, and this house was big and lonely.

I ran into my room ad grabbed my Black fleece blanket and wrapped it around my shoulder. Jaden's bedroom Door opened, and I froze I had to see who it was that was coming out of his room. The girl reached around his neck and kissed him one last time, before turning on her heel and headed to… "Trina?" I stated.

"Oh man!" She said. "Tell no one!"

"You ho, you've only known my brother for two days!"

"I'm the ho?" Trina said indignantly. "Let me tell you something, Jaden and I had been dating for three beautiful months. One day we were looking through my moms scrap books, and found a picture of my dad with his high school sweetheart, and it wasn't my mom. It was yours, he told me your mom was lonely a lot, and my dad is a widower that has no time for women… so We kind of hooked them up in the first place. Even if they don't last, your brother and I are in love Got it Morticia?"

"My bad…" I said, and turned to go to Tori's room.

"Don't tell Tori!" She pled.

"I won't tell if you won't tell." I said and I headed into the only other sane person in this house. I smiled and curled up next to Tori once more.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N SOOOOO, I'm finally back and writing tonight yay! I took the time... as my schedule has gotten so busy I never have the energy to write. Here is a little bit more of this story because I know you miss these. Also I was informed about the CVA's have you guys heard of it? there are somany great Fics and Vids out there and we want to keep our fandom alive so they have come up wiith Creative Victorious Awards. the Nominations are now Open so go nominate your faves. do it here. www. fanfiction topic/142615/98631432/1/Nominations-Are-Now-OpenHo llywood Arts. Enjoy this longish chapter from me and please leave me reviews I have been missing them majorly!-S.K.**

* * *

**Hollywood Arts**

* * *

I drove Tori to school on the first. She had gone to the auditions after all, and blew Principal Eikner away. Trina swears she is a star and went to audition too… but she is a talentless cow. It was okay though she goes to Jaden's private school. She was perfectly happy to be with him.

The relationship between Tori and I was easy for sisters I think. She and Trina fought a lot. But Tori got along with all of my friends. She stayed to herself and didn't meddle with my affairs. And we were kind of friends.

As we walked into the school Tori was immediately swept away from me by andre. I looked around waiting for the idiot beck. But I knew he'd been expelled. I just missed having someone to greet me in the morning the way I liked.

"Hi, Hi Jade!" Cat said from behind me startling me. I turned to face her and smiled as she outstretched a large coffee in my direction. "Thanks Cat!" I said.

She gave me a flirty little smile then waved goodbye as she bounced over to Robbie who was hanging all over my step sister. What's wrong with this picture? They, with the exception of Andre, have known me longer. I narrowed my eyes as I started to feel that maybe my new stepsister was more of a threat than I thought.

I walked up to them and drank away my rage as my friends fawned all over… "Vega!" I barked.

She turned to me with a lifted brow. "You bellowed?"

"Hurry up I wanna take you to class."

"Oh don't worry I can find my way around." She said and turned away from me walking with Andre to her first period. I seethed where I stood and walked the opposite direction. Then I looked down at my schedule and growled as I realized I had to go the way she went. I took a long draw from my coffee scorching my mouth and throat. I didn't understand why I was so angry, but the burning felt good going down making me forget that girl and her ability to suck all of the attention in the room.

I sat back and watched her the rest of the day. I mean I had her in half my classes. She dazzled but I refused to get pulled in. At the end of the day, I walked past her locker and didn't wait for her to follow me out to the car. If she didn't follow maybe she could find one of her friends to take her home. "Hey Jade!" Tori said. "The gang and I were gonna go hang out…"

"Oh so now you remember I exist." I exploded. "Now you want to know if I want to HANG OUT with you?"

"I just wanted to know… if it was cool if they came over…" Tori stated.

I growled and turned to leave. "Do what you want, it's your house too."

I drove home alone. I was supposed to be the newbie. I was supposed to be the one trying to make her feel welcome. Me… I.

Later that night there was a knock on my bedroom door. "What?" I said. The door didn't open and there was another knock. I groaned because I had just remembered my room was soundproof. I walked over to the door and opened the door.

Tori stood there looking sheepish. "Can I talk to you?"

"About?"

"Our attitude." I lifted my studded brow. How dare she? My stepsis pushed past me into my room.

"Um… I didn't say that you could come in." I said.

"What is your problem?"

"My problem?"

"Yes, your problem. What's with you I mean you ignored all of your friends today."

"I ignored them?" Unbelievable. This chick.

"You didn't even say a word to them."

"Like I could get a word in…" I mumbled.

"It is called group participation!"

"Yeah something I have always had a handle on until the attention succubus joined the group and took all of the attention." I shouted back. "No one even knew I was there! I couldn't possibly imagine that they missed me at all. Then you invite them to my house, this is the only place I can relax so yeah I spent it all up here, because unlike most normal friends , I can't leave you at school you live here!" I walk away and start throwing the pillows off of my bed violently around the room. "I can't get a break from anyone. I have to endure isolation in my own house. Mom isn't supposed to be married. She isn't supposed to have a whole other family she is supposed to be for me. Then she goes off and marries a man with the most fucking fabulous daughter in the fucking universe apparently and I get ignored even more. So thank you for scolding me oh saint sissy. I'll try to be more attentive to you and your needs from now on." I didn't mean to bring up the marriage; I liked her dad really.

Tori was quiet during my short rant. I stared at her panting because of all the effort. She stood on one spot the whole time and now I realized that in my tirade, I had landed right in front of her. we were squared off. Face to face. Before I knew it, she reached out to me and kissed me. Her lips pressed on mine so heated and urgent and I couldn't help but react.

My lips parted and her tongue darted into my mouth. My hands found their way to her waist. We were moving slowly but we were moving. Suddenly I felt the back of my knees hit my bed. I fell back, her hands gliding down my legs and pulling them around her back. "God you're hot when you're mad." She murmured as she bent down to attack my neck. I arched my back and exposed my neck to a grater exposure.

Her hands slid up my skirt and grazed the sensitive skin of my upper thigh. I gasped and she took that opportunity to kiss me again. Her tongue mingling with mine even more insistently. Her body became rigid and she shivered as my hands slid down her spine. I was welcoming every touch. I didn't know I wanted her to do this so much.

Even now I think… I hadn't thought about why we got together that night. Had the tension been building? I guess that the moment I saw her there was an attraction. Even though I had Beck, I think I had decided I was done with him… because… why? Before I could stop what was happening there was a knock at my door.

Tori leapt off of me an stared in shock. "Fuck I'm sorry." She said.

I looked at her then at the door and I crossed the room to open. "Jade, just wanted to check on you. I know you were upset." Mom said peeking inside. "Hi Tori."

"Hey Jo… I'm… Uh Gonna go now." Tori said squeezing through between my mom and the door.

"Wait, Tori—" I started

"We'll talk tomorrow… Okay?" She said and disappeared.

"What was that all about?" Mom asked. What was I gonna tell her hey dear mom your daughters were making out like horny little girls just before you walked in? Not bloody likely.

"We were talking about hypotheticals." I said trying to get a feel for how her reaction might be had she actually caught us making out.

"Like what?" Mom asked.

"What if Jaden and Trina were to fall in love?" I asked.

Mom's expression went blank. Then she furrowed her brows. "Are they?"

"Mom, Hypothetical remember?" I said I didn't really want to expose them. "Okay. Forget them, what if Tori and I were to start kind of seeing each other."

"Jade…" Mom said.

"Mommy you know I like girls sometimes right?' I said softly. She nodded. "I think Tori is Hot… and Tori is straight up gay so it's possible."

"Jade…" She sighed.

"What would you do?" I asked.

She sat back and thought about it for a bit. "Do you like her?"

"I don't know mom, I have only know her a few weeks." I said in earnest.

"Well, that's your answer… you have only known her for a little while. She isn't your sister… not in your mind, not really I don't think I could keep you from dating… but there would be some serious bedroom rules." Mom said with a sigh. "I'm okay with it I guess… she's my daughter, you are my daughter, thanksgiving dinners would be totally small."

I laughed softly. "You are so practical."

"Why were you upset earlier?" Mom asked. "You love That school and today you kind of seemed to have hated your first day back."

"Tori happened. I was hoping to be… I don't know like her guide?" I said ending that statement in sort of a question. I didn't exactly know how I felt. "She didn't need me for anything and I felt displaced a little. She is so popular, and it was her first day."

"That's great!" mom said.

"Mom… I want her to want me around… and she didn't want me around."

"Well maybe she doesn't like you that way." Mom said. I was so tempted to tell her about the make-out session we were having just before she entered my room.

"Maybe… and I'll get over it, I just… I was pouting." I stated.

"Okay, " Mom said and headed toward the door. "Try acting like her girlfriend… without the kissing and stuff, maybe she wont start to think of you as her sister."

I raised my eyebrows. "What?"

"I've never seen you pout over someone… you should give it a shot… but remember, if it doesn't work out… she's your sister. So you better be sure about what you are doing."

"Mom… what would David think?" I asked with a raised brow.

"Jade… I didn't tell you any of this… I didn't give you this advice. You do what you think is right, it's your heart on the line. David does not think there is anyone good enough for his little girls… including you, so this whole situation is bound to really mess with his head."

"Okay… Thanks I think." I said.

"You're welcome." She said and headed back out of the door.

"Hey Mom?" I said looking to my alarm clock. "don't forget to say good night to Jaden. He always leaves the door unlocked for me." I hoped to god Trina had forgotten to lock the door behind her. It was Eleven, and she was probably with him in his room. I know, it's evil, but If I was going to be a raw mess, I was taking Jay and Trina down with me.

She walked down the hall and I heard two quick knocks and then a door open. "JADEN! TRINA! What the HELL?"

"MOM!, mom wait!" Jaden said and There was a whole lot of running. Tori and I both peeked out of our rooms as Trina came out of Jaden's room buttoning her shirt. I wanted to laugh but I made an effort to look shocked. "This was how we knew… Mom, we had been dating for months, we didn't know that the two of you would run off and get married."

Mom looked at me, then at Tori and Trina who were hugging. Then back at Jaden. "Trina and Jaden, come with me… we are gonna have to talk to David about this."

Jaden came over to Trina and held her close then walked with her to our parent's room. Tori turned to me. "you tipped her off."

"I did nothing of the sort." I lied and turned back to my room.

"Jade, what is she going to do to them?" Tori said in a stage whisper.

I shrugged. "She is probably gonna talk to your dad and convince him not to kill Jaden."

"don't you think they will have an issue with siblings doing that?"

"No, they are steps… therefore no relation." I looked at Tori and lowered my voice in a bit of a sultry tone. "Like you and me."

Tori blinked as I got a little closer. "This family is so screwed up." She said a hitch in her voice.

"I liked what we were doing." I said, "We should try again some time. The right way."

"Jade… I don't know." Tori said backing up.

"We will, one day." I said as she headed back to her room.

"We will see, my sister." She said sticking that "S" word there as a wall.

"Oh yes we will." I mumbled under my breath as I shut my door. I know I am not thinking this through very well, but I love a challenge.


End file.
